disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney INFINITY
Disney INFINITY is an video game made by Disney Interactive which was released on August 18, 2013. The video game uses collectible figurines that are then virtualized within the game allowing for characters from Disney and Pixar properties to interact and go on adventures, an aspect originally from U.B. Funkeys and Skylanders. At launch, three worlds will be available: The Incredibles, Pirates of the Caribbean and Monsters University. Other incorporated elements are set to include the Cars franchise, Toy Story, Wreck-It Ralph, Phineas and Ferb, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Aladdin, DuckTales, Tron, Up, Tangled, Frankenweenie, The Lone Ranger, Frozen, and The Muppets. It has been stated that characters from Mickey Mouse, Marvel, and Star Wars have also been stated to possibly appear. Each movie represented by a figurine comes with a "playset" which gives that character their own individual game based on their film. In the game's "Toy Box Mode", inspired by the Toy Box mode of the Toy Story 3 game as well as games like Little Big Planet and Minecraft. (In fact, the game's name comes from Buzz Lightyear's catchphrase). Players can build their own mash-up Disney world with different gameplay dynamics and share online. Disney artist Jim Valeri posted renderings he had drawn for Disney of plastic figures of the Muppet characters saying "Not sure if they are out yet or will be, these were done about a year ago. They wanted an angular look with facets and that’s what they got." Though these drawings match the style of the Disney INFINITY figures, whether that is what these are is unconfirmed as of yet. Confirmed character material Playable characters Non-playable characters Confirmed items *Frying pan *Flamingo *"Toy Story" ball *Incredible board *Incredicar *Incredicopter *Dumbo car *Pizza Planet truck *Lightyear wings *Lilo's surfboard *Stitch's blaster *Cinderella's carriage *Tron Recognizer *Tron's Identity Disc *Light Runner *Autopia Car *Luxo, Jr. Ball (seen in the previews only). *Carl Fredricksen's cane *Mickey Mouse's car *Captain Hook's ship, The Jolly Roger (Disney Parks version) *Scrooge McDuck's Money Bin *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated *The Candy Kart *King Candy's Kart *Cruella's Car *Spaceship Earth *Headless Horseman's Horse *Mike's New Car *Condorman Glider *Parking Lot Tram *Wart's Sword *Waterslide from Phineas and Ferb Gallery Videos Trailers File:Disney Infinity Announce Trailer|Announcement Trailer File:Disney Infinity - Closing video from press event.mov|Closing Trailer from Press Event File:What Is Disney Infinity? - Inside Gaming Extended|Explanation video File:Disney_Infinity_Wishlist|Disney Infinity Wishlist Disney Infinity Action Trailer|Disney Infinity Action Trailer External links *Official website *Facebook page *Twitter page *YouTube page Category:2013 video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Monsters University Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Toy Story Category:Toy Story 2 Category:Toy Story 3 Category:Frankenweenie Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Lone Ranger Category:Aladdin Category:Tangled Category:Mulan Category:Tarzan Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Frozen Category:Fantasia Category:Cinderella Category:Robin Hood Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Muppets Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Brave Category:Tron Category:Pixar video games Category:Disney Channel video games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Video games Category:Disney INFINITY Category:The Lion King